questione
by Insulindee
Summary: Berbagai pertanyaan Kuroko ajukan, meski Akashi tahu apa tujuannya/"Wawancara akan dimulai, kau siap Akashi-kun?"/"Siapkah kau berkomitmen denganku?"/for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]/Warning Inside!


Akashi Seijuurou dengan setengah hati mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko bertemu, di sebuah café dekat kantornya. Meski dia sendiri tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Cappucino dan _tarte tatin _tersaji di depannya sebagai peneman disaat sepuluh menit menunggu si pembuat janji datang. Akashi sudah berniat meninggalkan meja jika saja kursi di hadapannya tidak terisi oleh penghuni baru.

Mata ruby memicing melihat wajah tanpa dosa Kuroko Tetsuya ketika memberi sapa seolah sepuluh menit itu biasa saja, padahal sepuluh menit adalah detik-detik berharga bagi orang super sibuk macam dia.

"Sepuluh menit, Kuroko."

"Maaf Akashi-_kun_, tahu sendiri saya sekarang sibuk mempersiapkan―"

"Langsung saja, Kuroko. Waktuku tak banyak." potong Akashi segera merasa gelisah.

Kuroko mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah _tab _dan buku dari tas selempang. Lalu meletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Wawancara akan dimulai, kau siap Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko meyakinkan, dia siap tinggal menunggu narasumber yang terlihat tidak yakin sepenuhnya.

"Jangan tanyai aneh-aneh."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

.

**Warning: **Typo, Alternate Universe, OOC, Oreshi, absurd mengingat saya baru pernah bikin AkaKuro hehe.

Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya

.

'questione'

.

_for AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]_

.

* * *

"Akashi Seijuurou-_kun_, berumur 24 tahun, seorang CEO muda dari Akashi corps, putra tunggal Akashi Masaomi dan almarhum Akashi Shiori. Lulusan Universitas Oxford menjadi mahasiswa terbaik, pernah ditawari menjadi atlet basket di Amerika tapi menolak karena lebih memilih seorang pemuda dari Jepang yang namanya disamarkan. Meski memiliki kela―"

"Kuroko, yang itu kuminta tidak usah di publikasikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Privasi."

Sudut bibir Kuroko berkedut yang memaksa si pemilik membentuk senyum, namun dia urungkan agar yang diberi tidak melakukan hal menyimpang di luar rencana. Karena Kuroko tahu, hanya seulas senyum bisa mengundang Akashi.

"Saya lanjutkan, dan langsung saja pada pertanyaan," ujar Kuroko menunduk membaca deret pertanyaan di kertas dalam genggaman. "Akashi-_kun_, bagaimana tentang perusahaan Anda?"

"Tunggu―aneh jika kau seformal ini. Apa tidak bisa biasa saja?" tanya Akashi melipat kedua tangan dan memposisikan bersandar di kursi mencari kenyamanan. Dahinya mengerut tak suka apalagi melihat tawa keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. "Baik-baik saja."

"Saya dengar, kau memiliki usaha sendiri selain menjadi CEO?"

"Hanya membuka perpustakaan kecil bersama seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kekasih." lama-lama Akashi merasa Kuroko berniat menggodanya saja.

"Begitu, apakah menjamin penghasilan?"

"Itu hanya untuk membuang waktu_nya _saja dan aku berinisiatif membangun perpustakaan agar dia tidak pergi-pergi tidak jelas."

"Kau sangat possesife ya, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko terkekeh pelan diikuti Akashi yang berusaha menutup mulut menyembunyikan kekehan.

"Mungkin, kalau kau menilainya demikian."

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Akashi-_kun_, kau masih bermain basket?"

"Masih, walau tidak sesering dulu, kecuali _dia _yang mengajak."

"_Dia_ menyukai basket?"

"Sangat, aku makin menyukai basket juga karena _dia_, dan _dia_ yang mengajariku segalanya." ada nada bahagia terselip di tiap kata Akashi keluarkan ketika membanggakan kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga _dia _adalah segalanya.

Kuroko mengangguk, kembali menilik kertas. "Dimana Akashi-_kun_ tinggal sekarang?"

"Di Tokyo, karena dari awal juga aku tinggal disini."

"Benar juga. Akashi-_kun_, kudengar kau memiliki alter ego, benarkah?"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya dia masih ada."

"Masih sering muncul menguasaimu?"

"Mungkin, aku kadang tidak sadar. Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan pernah keluar kecuali atas perintahku."

"Pernahkah dia tersenyum?"

Akashi tertawa, mengingat dirinya yang lain sepertinya adalah sisi lain yang terbentuk akibat pemberontakannya pada kehidupan. Yang pasti akan kaku dan dingin. Jika meminta dia tersenyum, yang ada dia akan menyeringai dengan aura menintimidasi. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Pernah mencoba membuat dia tersenyum, sekali saja? Atau ada orang lain yang berhasil melakukannya?"

Ada atau tidak, ya? "Mungkin ada, secara tidak sengaja."

"Siapa?"

"_Dia_."

"Kekasihmu?"

Akashi mengangguk, sepertinya memang _dia _pernah membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi Akashi tidak yakin mengingat saat itu berada di dalam alam bawah sadar. Diingat, siapa lagi orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman selain kekasihnya pasti sisi lainnya juga bisa senyaman saat Akashi bersama_nya_.

"Apakah kau pernah bertengkar dengan_nya_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini Akashi tidak tahan tertawa lagi, "pasti. _Dia_ itu orang yang keras kepala. Padahal apa yang aku katakan juga demi _dia_."

"_Dia_ orang seperti apa?"

"Perhatian dan misterius."

"Kenapa kau menilainya demikian?"

"Karena _dia_ memang seperti itu, Kuroko."

Manik aquamarine Kuroko berputar jenaka sembari menghela nafas, semudah itu jawaban Akashi. Siapapun bisa.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa kau memilih_nya_?"

"Karena _dia_ yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Aku bisa memperkirakan segalanya tapi justru _dia_ tidak bisa ku perkirakan pikirannya. Penuh kejutan dan sangat menarik."

Ada seulas senyum tipis di wajah yang berusaha di tutupi.

"Hanya itu? Dari sifat?"

"Aku tidak bisa menilai sifat seseorang, karena sifat orang kadang bisa berubah seiring waktu kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk membenarkan lantas dia kembali menilik kertas.

"Kapan kau menikah? Dan berniat menikah dimana?"

"Italia, tepatnya di _Venezia, _katedral disana ada yang membuatku terpesona. Belum ada niatan kapan, kami masih ingin fokus pada bidang masing-masing."

Ada semburat merah di pipinya ketika mendengar kalimat itu, tapi disamarkan dengan meneguk minuman yang sudah terpesan.

"Kenapa tidak segera saja? Memang kau tidak cinta pada_nya_?"

"Memang cinta harus diumbar dengan langsung menikah ketika yakin dialah jodohku? Maaf saja, itu bukan prinsipnya. Apalagi aku dan _dia _masih disibukkan pekerjaan."

"Kalau misal saat ini juga _dia_ mau menikah denganmu, bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati." Akashi tersenyum menatap mata biru langit Kuroko. "Yah, tapi sayangnya _dia_ belum mau berkomitmen."

"Komitmen?"

"Mengurusku itu susah, Kuroko. Asal kau tahu. Tidak semudah itu. Dan aku yakin tidak semua orang bisa kecuali ibuku, ayahku saja tidak sanggup." sahut Akashi menarik sudut bibir membentuk seringai. Ah ya, selama 9 tahun hanya ibunya yang tahan dengan tabiat Akashi.

"Jadi kau belum yakin _dia_ adalah orang tepat bagimu?"

"Belum." Seringai masih dipertahankan apalagi melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroko.

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana jika _dia_ mendengar kalimatmu tadi dan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan, lalu mencari pengganti?"

"Aku punya koneksi pembunuh bayaran, omong-omong."

Kuroko bergidig mendengar sahutan Akashi. Tidak perlu diperkirakan lagi kelanjutannya.

"Begitu. Akashi-_kun_ menyayanginya? Sebesar apa?"

"Sebesar planet yupiter."

Jawaban sangat _awkward_. Tidak kreatif sekali mencari kiasan.

"Memang kau mengharapkan apa? Aku bukan _shakespeare_ yang pandai mencari kata indah, Kuroko."

"Tapi kau kan jenius, Akashi-_kun_. Membuat kiasan pasti adalah hal mudah."

"Itu menurutmu." kata Akashi mengehela nafas sebelum menyedok _tarte tatin_nya.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan, Akashi-_kun_." nada Kuroko berubah serius alih-alih sebelumnya mereka nampak santai dengan berbagai pertanyaan _absurd_ dan jawaban _awkward_. Mata aquamarine matap lurus mata ruby lawannya. Hingga satu menit Kuroko tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimat. Sampai-sampai Akashi sudah meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu melamar_nya_?"

Tiga menit terjadi keheningan, yang kemudian Akashi hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Poninya sudah panjang dan sangat menggangu ternyata.

Tidak tahu ada mata yang terus memperhatikan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," suasana makin lenggang ketika kalimat panggilan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Akashi tergantung di awang-awang. Kuroko sabar menanti.

"Siapkah kau berkomitmen denganku?"

"..."

Entah ekspresi apa yang pantas Kuroko buat saat Akashi berujar demikian. Apa itu?

"Haha..." alih-alih Akashi Seijuurou tertawa geli, tertuju padanya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka pada pertanyaan tadi. Sangat tidak kreatif. "Lupakan, Kuroko. Itu sangat―"

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_!" Dengan cepat Kuroko memotong, tanpa sadar sudah berdiri mendekat ke wajah Akashi hingga si rambut crimson harus mundur akibat kaget. "Saya mau."

Mendengar kalimat Kuroko tadi dengan wajah datar, terlihat aneh. Mati-matian Akashi tidak tertawa keras.

"Baiklah, kita ulangi."

Sebelum melanjutkan, Akashi berdehem pelan. "Kuroko, mau tidak membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?" Kepala terteleng kesamping dan wajah polos menggoda menahan Akashi tidak menyerang saat itu juga.

"Membantuku membangun kehidupan yang lebih baik. Membantuku membentuk masa depan dan membantuku... menciptakan tahap selanjutnya. Maukah kau menjadi menjawab janji-janjiku di katedral nanti di hadapan pendeta?" Akashi berucap panjang, namun ada keyakinan terselip di tiap kalimat yang sukses membuat Kuroko terperangah mendengarnya.

Tidak percaya jika Akashi benar-benar akan mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Benarkah ini bukan khayalan? Jangan lupa Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah lelaki romantis.

"Aneh ya?" Pertanyaan Akashi menyadarkannya, bukan mimpi ternyata. Lantas Kuroko menggeleng, dia meraih tangan Akashi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Saya puas dengan jawaban Akashi-kun, jadi bayarannya... saya mau."

Akashi tersenyum, lagi untuk kesekian. Namun kini adalah senyum penggambaran betapa bahagia dia kini.

Ah sebenarnya dia tahu, pertanyaan tadi bukanlah untuk management koran yang harus Kuroko kerjakan, melainkan pertanyaan pribadi yang Akashi ikuti apa yang Kuroko mau hanya untuk membuatnya melamar Kuroko. Jadi heran, dulu siapa yang menolak duluan?

Mungkin Akashi harus menjauhi Kuroko dari Midorima.

* * *

.

_**Fin**_

.

* * *

**a/n:**

Maaf, feelnya kurang. Saya baru di sini. Pertama kali saya membuat AkaKuro. Ah makasih buat teman-teman saya, terutama kak Yuna Seijuurou dan Anagata (Takigawa) Okita sudah mencekokki saya AkaKuro sampai overdose hehe.. Oh iya.. '_dia' _disini sudah jelas siapa kan? Hehehe... Itu Kuroko sendiri. Cuman Akashi sengaja ajah ngikuti. Maaf kalau membingungkan atau OOC. Yah namanya juga oreshi. Haha... Kuroko kenapa make 'saya'? saya inget kalau Kuroko biasa make 'boku' bukannya itu 'aku' yang lebih sopan? alias 'saya'?

Yang lain kira mungkin saya hard shippernya pair sebelah, padahal sebenarnya saya lebih netral sih. Kalau AkaKuro lebih ke brotp sih. Tapi gak masalah lah.

Maaf kak Yuna, jadinya begini TT

review?


End file.
